


Dramione: The Musical

by MrsFandral



Series: Dramione: The Musical [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, Music, Musicals, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFandral/pseuds/MrsFandral
Summary: When Professor McGonagall hears the Golden Trio and their friends singing on the train, she has an idea to make a Glee Club. They all accept but what surprised them all was Draco is also joining.





	1. Back to Hogwarts

**I do not own any of these songs or people J.K. Rowling does and the songs belong to various artists which the song name and who made it will be down at the bottom of the chapter.**

**HARRY:** _Underneath these stairs, I hear the sneers and feel glares of my cousin, my uncle, and my aunt. Can't believe how cruel they are, and it stings my lighting scar, to know that they'll never ever give me what I want. I know I don't deserve these stupid rules made by the Dursleys here on Privet Drive. Can't take all of these Muggles, but despite all of my struggles, I'm still alive. I'm sick of summer and this waiting around. Man, it's September, and I'm skipping this town. Hey, it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now! I gotta get back to Hogwarts! I gotta get back to school! Gotta get myself to Hogwarts, where everybody knows I'm cool. Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts! To goblins and ghosts, and to magical feasts! It's all that I love, and it's all that I need. Hogwarts, Hogwarts! I think I'm going back— I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry! Take my Firebolt, gonna fly to the sky. NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome! I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand. Defeat the Dark Arts, yeah, bring it on! And do it all with my best friend Ron, because together we're totally awesome!_

 **RON:** _Yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome! It's been so long, but we're going back! Don't go for work, don't go there for class._

 **HARRY:** _As long as we're together—_

 **RON:** _—gonna kick some arse!_

 **HARRY & RON:** _—and it's gonna be totally awesome! This year we'll take everybody by storm! Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm—_

 **HERMIONE:** _—But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class if we want to pass our O.W.L.s! I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart! Check out my grades, they're all "A's" for a start! What I lack in looks, well, I make up in heart! And well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome! This year I plan to study a lot—_

 **RON:** _—That would be cool if you were actually hot!_

 **HARRY:** _Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!_

 **RON:** _And that's cool..._

 **HERMIONE:** _...and that's totally awesome!_

 **HARRY, RON, HERMIONE:** _Yeah, it's so cool, and it's totally awesome! We're sick of summer and this waiting around! It's like we're sitting in the lost and found! Don't take no sorcery for anyone to see how... We gotta get back to Hogwarts! We gotta get back to school! We gotta get back to Hogwarts! Where everything is magic-_ coooool _!_

 **EVERYONE:** _Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts! To goblins and ghosts, and to magical feasts! It's all that I love, and it's all that I need! At HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS—_

 **HERMIONE:** _Come on, guys! We're going to miss the train!_

 **ALL:** _Who knows how fast this year's gonna go? Hand me a glass, let the Butterbeer flow! We're back to learn everything that we can! It's great to come back, to where we began! And here we are, and Alakazam! Here we go, this is totally awesome! Come on, and teach us everything you know! The summer's over, and we're itching to go! back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts it's all that I love, and all that I need, at HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends To Gryffindors! Hufflepuffs! Ravenclaws! Slytherins! Back to the place where our story begins It's Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hogwarts, Hogwarts_

 **HARRY:** _Man, I'm glad I went back!_

Everyone started laughing and ending up on the floor of the train car on the way to Hogwarts. There was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

"I can't believe the students at Hogwarts made that play for us," Harry said once everyone was done laughing.

"I don't know why they made it so mean. We sound very rude throughout the whole play." Hermione said, starting to get serious.

"Oh come on Hermione. We don't care. Harry and I even laughed at it. They asked all of us, including you, if it was okay to do the play, and we read the script." Ron said wrapping an arm around her and raising his eyebrows.

"I know. I said yes to it because I didn't want to sound like a party pooper," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Then why did you sing with us then?" Luna asked in her singy songy voice.

"It's a catchy tune, okay. I will admit that" she said, smiling.

"What I like about the play is that Draco is a girl," Ginny said, then started laughing.

So did everyone else. What they didn't know is that Professor McGonagall was listening to them the whole time they were singing. And she had a perfect plan for them at Hogwarts this year.

 **A/N** : _**I know what you are thinking: Why a musical? Or something along the lines of that. Well, this idea popped into my head when I was on a road trip with my sister, she was listening to country music. And when the guy was singing to a girl, Draco popped into my head singing this to Hermione. That's how it all started. In each chapter, there will be one song at least. I also want to play a game where you get to know me so, please leave me a comment a question you have for me, and I will answer it, also if you want to request a song while you leave a question that's cool too. And I will try to get it in one of the chapters. So please follow me and hit that like button.**_

"Get Back to Hogwarts"

Vital statistics;

Written by Darren Criss

Appearances

A Very Potter Musical, Act 1, Parts 1-2 A Very Potter Musical, Act 2, Part 9 (reprise over the credits)

 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8kQzZMjE-w


	2. Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for tryouts!!

Once everyone was in the Great Hall sitting and waiting for the delicious food they have been craving all summer, McGonagall got up from her seat to make an announcement. "Welcome back students and for those of you are new this year, welcome. I have a few exciting announcements for this year. First off, I would like you all to welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Walker." He was a tall skinny man with curly hair, with light blue eyes. His cheeks were sinking into his face, and his cheekbones standing out on his face. Everyone clapped as he stood up. He nodded his head and smirked then sat down again; the claps died down. "The next announcement I have is: I would like to pronounce that we are going to have a Glee club," McGonagall said, smiling. There were whispering and excitement that swam through the air in the Great Hall. She waited until the whisperings died down to continue. "Tryouts will be held in Professor Flitwick's classroom after your last class on Monday. That is all. Have a wonderful night!"

Hermione looked down to see all of her favorite food, but all she wanted was a salad. "So is anyone going to try out for the Glee Club?" Harry asked, looking embarrassed for asking.

 "I might sign up...if somebody comes with me?" Ginny said, looking at Harry with puppy eyes. 

"So that somebody is me?" Harry said, smiling. 

Ginny just nodded her head with her lip puffed out. Harry rolled his eyes "Alright, only if Ron comes."

 Ron nearly choked on his food. "You want me to try out for Glee?" He coughed, smiling like it was a joke.

 "Ya, why not?" Harry asked.

 "Uh...well...if I do it Hermione has to do it," Ron said, smiling and turns his head toward Hermione.

 "Fine. If I do, Luna has to do it," she said, looking at Luna. 

"Fine. I will." Luna said in her mystical voice. Neville looked disappointed. 

"Um... Luna you're supposed to say it to Neville," Ginny said. 

"Oh yeah, if I do it, Neville has to do it." Luna chuckled. 

Neville smiled and simply said "Fine."

When it was time to leave, the six of them got up to go, when a Ravenclaw boy came up to them, he had dark brown hair and a few freckles on his face. And had blue eyes the same color as the Ravenclaw color. He had to be at least in his first year at Hogwarts, for how short he was, and so young looking. "Ppprofessor McGonagall wants to ... speak with you six," he stuttered shyly. 

Hermione knelt down to his level so he didn't feel uncomfortable. "Where does she want to see us?" She asked, smiling. 

"In her office, once you leave." The boy said and he ran off trying to catch up with his other Ravenclaw classmates. Hermione stood up and waved goodbye to the boy. He smiled and waved back, as he did his face went red and turned back to his friends, who were all talking excitedly and asking him what it was like to meet the golden trio. Harry chuckled and shook his smiling. "Let's go." He said. 

Then they all started to walk out of the Great Hall and on to Professor McGonagall's office.

"PROFESSOR WAIT!" Ginny yelled as McGonagall was about to go up to her office. They caught her just in time. The six of them started to run up to her. "Ah good all of you are here. I just wanted to ask you if you try out for the Glee Club." McGonagall started saying.

"But profess-" Ron started to say.

"Don't interrupt Mr.Weasley. Now because I heard all of you singing on the train, I think more students would join if you six joined..."

"Professor we planned on joining the Glee club already," Luna said.

"Oh, all of you?" She asked.

They all nodded their head. "We agreed at dinner," Neville said.

"Oh, okay then that's all I needed," she said with an impressed expression on her face.

The six of them started to laugh as they were leaving.

Once they made it to Gryffindor Tower entryway, Neville gave Luna a kiss goodnight, then she left. "Butterbeer," Ginny said to the fat lady. 

She nodded her head and the picture opened, leading to dusty stairs going up. Once he made it up, they could feel the heat from the fire. There were a few second years playing wizard chess. Ron looked excited, "Want to play a round, Harry?" He asked, pointing at the chess set.

 "Sure why not," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Ron ran up the stairs to get his set. Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "You know you are going to lose, right?" she said to Harry. 

"Hey, there might be a day when I beat him and it might be tonight," he said defensively.

 They heard footsteps coming down the stairs fast. "I'm...back," Ron said breathlessly, holding his chess set.

 "I'll watch if that's alright with you guys?" Neville asked. 

"Yeah, sure," Ron said. "How about you two?" Harry asked Hermione and Ginny. 

"Oh no, I think I know how it's going to end so I'm going to bed," Hermione said.

 "Me too," said Ginny. 

"What you don't think I can beat him either?" Harry said amazed. 

Ginny shook her head no and smiled, then hugged and kissed him goodnight. Hermione kissed Ron good night as well then both of them waved to Neville and said goodnight. Ron set up the board on a table that had three chairs.

After a while of Harry losing piece after piece, Ron suddenly asked, "Is anyone else nervous of the tryouts tomorrow?" There was a pause.

 "Nervous? I'm terrified, I would never really do this, but the rest of you were doing it," Neville said.

 "Just a little, but we have been through a lot. What can be worse than fighting Voldemort?" Harry said moving his knight. 

"I guess you're right, oh and Check Mate," Ron said, smiling.

"Good morning, Hermione," Ron said when she came downstairs.

"Hey, so who won last night?" She asked.

"Of course, I did." He said and gave her a kiss.

"Of course, so should we go down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Sure, I think everyone is down there already,"

Once they entered, they saw Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna talking and laughing at Ginny because she had milk coming out of her nose. Hermione and Ron walked up to them "What is so funny?" Hermione asked and sat down. 

"We were joking about if Malfoy tried out for the Glee Club," Neville said, wiping a tear from his eye. 

"And it was that funny?" Ron asked, pointing to Ginny who was wiping milk from her nose. 

"Apparently to Ginny it was," Harry said and handed another napkin to Ginny to wipe her skirt off. 

"So what is our schedule today?" Hermione asked while grabbing a toasted bread.

 Ginny took out her schedule. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts with...," she rolled her eyes, "Slytherins," she grumbled.

 "Of course," Ron replied.

 "Herbology with the Ravenclaws," Ginny said in a happy sort of tune looking at Luna. 

Luna smiled and took a hold of Neville's hand. "We should probably get going," Harry said when everybody started to leave to go to their next class. 

"We don't want to get on Professor Walker's bad side already," he added.

Once the six of them walked into the classroom, the whole room was packed with students Harry and Ginny got to sit next to each other but the other three had to sit by somebody else. Neville had to sit by Pansy Parkinson and Ron had to sit by a girl that Hermione didn't know. The only spot left was right next to...MALFOY! She rolled her eyes and sighed, then went to go sit down. 

"Granger," Draco said, not looking at Hermione like that was his way of saying hello. 

"Malfoy," Hermione grumbled, then turned back around to look at the girl that was sitting next to Ron (they were a few rows back from where she was). She was a Gryffindor, but Hermione has never seen her before. She has dirty blonde hair and it put back in a ponytail with her bangs on the side of her face. Ron and the mysterious girl were talking then they started to laugh. Draco turned his head around to see what Hermione was looking at. He chuckled and turned back around 

"Jealous, are we Granger?" he asked, smirking.

 Hermione turned to face the front to glare at Draco. "No," she stated defensively, "and it's none of your business," she added. 

Before Draco could say something, Professor Walker walked in. "Before we get started, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Professor Walker. As some of you know this is my first time teaching here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I would like to keep teaching here for a few more years to come. Yes, I have heard of the bad luck that comes with becoming the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but I think I can manage," he said, smiling. "Now who can tell me what the difference is between a wolf and a werewolf?" He asked. 

Hermione shot up her hand. This was too easy for her. Professor Walker looked at her then suddenly behind her, "Yes, Miss.." he asked.

 "Thompson, sir. Rose Thompson," a girl's voice said. 

Hermione lowered her hand and turned around to see who it was. It was the girl sitting next to Ron. She was starting not to like this girl.

 "One distinction between the two is werewolves can run faster than normal wolves," she said. 

"Very good. I hear you're new here, is that correct?" Professor Walker asked. 

"Yes sir," she said then blushed. 

"Well, welcome," he said smiling at her. "Now let us continue," he added.

At the end of the day, the five Gryffindors met up with Luna and went on to Professor Flitwick's classroom. All the desks and chairs were moved to the side so it was an open area. Professor McGonagall was there in the middle of the room. 

"Oh I am so happy you six came, please sit," she said and pointed to the bench that was also at the side of the room. 

They all sat down and waited for others to come in. A few minutes went by and a few 5th-year Hufflepuffs came in and sat down, then Rose Thompson came in and also a few 3rd year Ravenclaws but not a single Slytherin. In total there were fourteen people there.

 "Well let's get started," Professor McGonagall said, looking around at the children who all seemed nervous. 

"Now all you have to do is sing one song by yourself," she said then smiled. 

"You will all do great, now who would... ah Mr. Malfoy," she said when she looked at the entryway to the classroom. Everyone turned their head. Hermione's eyes grew wide.

 "Since you were late, you could start us off," McGonagall said shaking her head. 

"Alright," he said and walked to the middle and started to think of a song he knew, then he eventually said, "I will be singing Demons by Imagine Dragons."

**DRACO:**

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so brightly_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Almost everyone was surprised (even Professor McGonagall) except for Rose who smiled and started to clap. Everybody else started to clap except for Ron who rolled his eyes. Once the claps died down, McGonagall said "Well done Mr. Malfoy you may have a seat. Now, who's next?"

**_A/N:_ **

_Cliffhanger_

 

"Demons"

Written by Imagine Dragons and Alex da Kid

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFQYaoiIFh8


End file.
